A New Devil Family?
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry had been adopted by the Gremory clan a week after his parents died and he adapts to them. Ninja edit: Changed some things.
( **Nov. 8, 2001** )

Petunia Dursley was fed up with her nephew already. The little brat was left on their doorstep by that 'old man' and she was going to do something about it.

It wasn't the baby's fault, he had just lost his parents the previous week and he had killed their killer. He was still crying over the fact his bond with his parents were gone. He didn't have that same bond with his aunt and uncle. He was so powerful in his magic that he was wrecking the house. "DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT BRAT!" Screamed her husband, Vernon.

Just then she remembered the flier she was given and activated it. Just then there was a portal in the middle of the living room and a young woman came out, she had shoulder length brown hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in a gown and jewelry, she looked at where she was and saw a woman with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes dressed like a housewife. "You have summoned me?" She said.

Petunia was in shock, THIS was a devil? "Uh, yes." She said.

"I am Venelana Gremory nee Bael," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"You're an actual devil?"

"Yes." Just then she grabbed little Harry and tossed him in her arms.

"Then I Want You To Take That Freak Home!" Venelana looked at the baby who by now stopped crying and felt a bond with him. Then she glared at her.

"Freak? The only Freaks I see here, are you!"

"What?" Then Vernon got mad and tried to attack her, with a snap of her fingers, he dropped dead.

"VERNON! You Killed Him!"

"He was going to attack me. You should read the fine print of the summoning seal. 'Children are NOT Freaks'! But, I'll take him off your hands though." With another snap, a gas line broke, "maybe in your next life you'll be nicer to people Petunia Dursley!" She and Harry disappeared just as a spark had ignited the gas and blew up most of the neighborhood.

* * *

( **Gremory Manor** )

Venelana had came back and a young man had seen her, he had shoulder length red hair, goatee and light blue eyes, he was dressed in an untucked black shirt, white vest, black slacks and loafers. "Venelana, how did it go?" He asked, she was furious. "What's wrong?" He saw that she was carrying a small bundle with her. It was an adorable baby boy, "let me guess. It has something to do with his little guy."

"Yes, let me explain." She said and told him everything. He was mad as well, he had called for some maids and they took Harry to get cleaned, changed and fed. "So, what are we going to do?" Just then one of the maids and came back.

"Um, mi Lord?" She said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Could you and Lady Venelana come to the Nursery please?" So they go to the Nursery to find an amazing scene. The baby had changed his hair and eye color.

"Wait a minute," said Venelana. "Wasn't his hair black and his eyes green?" The maids nodded, now his hair was a bright red like Lord Gremory's and his eyes a soft purple like Venelana's. "He can adapt to his surroundings."

"Or at least 'blend in'." Said Lord Gremory, so they decide to take Harry as their own.

* * *

( **Five years later** )

Harry was sword training, he wanted to make his adopted family proud of him. "Alright, that is enough Harry." Said Lord Gremory, the family was watching him and one, in particular Rias. She was hiding behind Venelana and peeking. Harry saw her, smiled and waved. She quickly blushed and hid, not knowing that they would share a powerful soul bond.

* * *

( **That night** )

A rebel spy had somehow got into the house to kidnap Rias, Harry was up and went to get something to drink when he had seen someone with Rias. "Hold It Right There!" He said and chased after him. He hit the kidnapper with a jump kick to the kidnapper's head knocking him dazed and grabbed Rias.

"Come Back Here You Brat!" Said the kidnapper and attacked. Harry was fighting a man five times his size and about as older. Harry was pushing the kidnapper until Lord and Lady Gremory had shown up.

"What is going on here?" He said, that got Harry's attention and with that the kidnapper had pulled a dagger and stabbed him in the chest. "NO!" Harry fell to the floor and the kidnapper laughed but his head was gone, thanks to Venelana, Rias rushed over to her adopted little brother and held him.

"Harry, don't go!" She cried, Lord Gremory rushed into his study to get a box.

"Dear is that?" Said Venelana.

"Yes, I had gotten one for him." He said, "I just didn't think I would use it so soon." He opened up the box and it was a set of red chess pieces. He pulled out the [King] piece and placed it on Harry's chest. " **I, Lord of the Gremory clan of the 72 clans, crown you Hadrian James Gremory as [King] and head of you own peerage, live for me and your clan.** " With that, the king chess piece went into Harry.

He started to breathe again and Rias hugged her brother tightly. After that incident, Rias was basically his shadow and would never let him out of her sight. They always played together and had fun, she also had started to train with him as well. Harry was never told how he survived the attack. He had always chalked it up to his magic, that was when he wanted to learn more and his wanderlust activated.

But before he left, Lord Gremory had wanted to talk to him.

* * *

( **Six years later; Lord Gremory's study** )

Harry was sitting in front of his father's desk, "Harry I have something to tell you." He said, "I am not your biological father."

"I already know that." Harry said, "it doesn't matter, I still love you the same." Lord Gremory hugged Harry.

"I know you want to find out more about yourself, I want to give you this." He pulled out the box, "this holds the chess set that I used to save your life." He passed the box to Harry, "I want you to do you clan proud and live your life my son." Harry nodded and bowed to his father and went to pack up to find out more about his trueself

Harry was already a very powerful devil even without the [King] piece inside of him. He already had about 500 contracts done and was almost as powerful as Rias and with more time, he'd be as powerful as Sirzechs one day. He went to Rias' room to tell her what was going on.

* * *

( **Rias room** )

"Ri-Ri?" He said, "can I talk to you?"

"Go Away!" She cried.

"Come on Ri, is this about me wanting to find out about myself?" She didn't answer, "you know I have to. I want to help people."

"You and your saving people thing." She said.

"It was my 'saving people thing' that helped you."

"I know and it almost got you killed."

"I promise to come back to you. It might be a long time but I will come back to you." She opened the door, she was now very pretty at 14.

"You promise?" She was in a princess gown. Harry was in a T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. He had his pack with him as well.

"I promise." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Ri-Ri." With that he left the manor and she didn't see him again for 4 more years.

TBC

* * *

 **A/n:** _Yeah, I know it's fast and I'm going to need a beta but I wanted to get this out because I had believed in this story. So, even though it is fast I hoped you liked it. Also, I just came up with a name for Lord Gremory because I needed one._


End file.
